TNT
TNT is an explosive used in ''Minecraft: Story Mode''.'' Appearances *In "'The Order of the Stone", some TNT can be seen in the background during the introduction of Magnus the Rogue. *In "Assembly Required", if Jesse visits Redstonia, some inventions can be seen with TNT as parts. **If Jesse visits Boom Town (determinant), he/she can see several griefers, including Nohr and TNT Dustin using TNT. Jesse later uses TNT against some griefers (determinant). ***In episode two, Nohr and Jesse activate TNT by mistake when they trip over it while fighting over the amulet. Later, Jesse can also throw a TNT at some griefers, (determinant). However, if Jesse holds it for too long, he/she will blow himself/herself up. ***The entrance to Magnus' Tower in Boom Town is rigged with several TNT traps, which are activated by pressure plates. ***There are also several TNT barriers inside Magnus' Tower, which can be activated by Magnus, using a lever. Jesse and Axel persuade Magnus to deactivate the traps. ***During The Death Bowl, Magnus fights Jesse using a TNT trap. At the end of the round, several Griefers will prepare to throw TNT at Jesse, but are interrupted by the arrival of the Wither Storm. *In "The Last Place You Look", Jesse combines Super TNT with eight gunpowder to craft the Formidi-Bomb which he/she uses to temporarily destroy the Wither Storm. *In "A Block and a Hard Place", the machine that Jesse's gang built for getting inside the Wither Storm involves TNT as launching boost. *In "Order Up!" Jesse has the choice to do the "Griefer Grab" with Axel to dispatch a group of hostile mobs in the basement of the temple. *In "A Portal to Mystery" LDShadowLady's portrait shows her standing on a block of TNT. *in "Access Denied", Jesse pulls several TNT and three Buckets from a chest in Harper's Lab. He/she uses the TNT to get rid of a bunch of Mind-Controlled hostile mobs when trying to reach PAMA. *In "A Journey's End?", some Gladiators throw TNT at other competitors in Spleef. Slab the Immovable will sacrifice himself on a block of TNT if Jesse was nice to him. (Determinant) *In "Hero in Residence", some TNT explodes while Jesse races Petra in the mines. *In "[[Giant Consequences|'''Giant Consequences]]", one of the challenge rooms us designed to resemble a TNT block. *In "Jailhouse Block", the Warden owns TNT in his office. TNT blocks can be seen above Cellblock X, where Xara is held. The Warden used TNT to threaten inmates, and later he threatened to blow up Jesse, Petra, Jack, Xara, Lluna/Nurm, Radar, and himself. Rob also mentions that he threw TNT at Romeo and got sent to the Sunshine Institute. *In "[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']]", Jesse crafts TNT to make the sand fall into the water, in order to kill the Giant Magma Golem. *In "[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']]", some TNT is seen behind and on the JesseCon stage when Jesse explains their plan to the others. Trivia *If Jesse decides to not give Axel the amulet (determinant), then Jesse will have to deactivate the TNT traps in front of Magnus' Tower instead. *In episode four, if Jesse chooses to build a Flying Machine, the TNT atop the machine will be seen rotated 90 degrees, which doesn't happen in regular Minecraft. *The TNT in Minecraft: Story Mode seems to have a similar lighting system to the old Minecraft TNT. *In Minecraft, TNT can neither be thrown nor be activated without any method of ignition (flint and steel), fire charge, flaming arrow, redstone current etc.), yet this happens in Minecraft: Story Mode. *TNT is shown in every episode so far except "[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']]", which only had a building designed after the explosive. Gallery Tnt_image.jpeg|A TNT barrier inside Magnus' Tower. Mcsm_ep4_vertical-flying-machine.jpg|The TNT atop the flying machine, which is rotated 90 degrees. Mcsm ep7 air-raid.png|Jesse throwing TNT to mind controlled hostile mobs from midair. FacemeatandTNT.png|Facemeat dropping TNT Masked Griefers Boom Town.png|Some Griefers holding TNT blocks. LDSHADOWLADY.jpg|LDShadowLady (a.k.a. "Lizzie") standing on a block of TNT. Slab scarficing himself image.jpeg|Slab scarficing himself on a piece of TNT that's about to explode. Jesse and tnt.jpeg|Jesse activating a TNT trap. Soren holding tn.jpeg|Soren holding the Super TNT Robot.png|A Redstone machine holding TNT. Category:Items Category:Craftable Category:Blocks Category:Redstone Category:Weapons Category:Boom Town Category:Explosives Category:Redstonia